


Predictions and theories

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Possible Character Death, Queer Themes, Redemption, Self-Sacrifice, Trans Female Character, Tropes, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My 2 am ramblings about tropes, character archetypes and pairings.And obviously how it could possibly end😆Basically a fucking book report meets combat strategy. Enjoy.
Relationships: Beauregard & Caduceus Clay & Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Nott & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Yasha, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a DnD player I do respect player agency, and obviously if they see their characters differently that's something I completely understand.  
> These are just my theories and predicted possible character arches...the decision is their's and already made I think.
> 
> Spoilers are hinted, up to the last fateful episode before covid hit.

I'm really scared that this show will get gameofthronesd because of the popularity it has now. But I'm hoping for something cathartic and wholesome. Dice and Dm don't fuck us please. 🤞

Anyway. Lets see.

Essek

He was meant to be a parallel with Caleb, and I think Matt may have planned for him to end up the way Caleb's story began. If/when discovered, chanches are they would torture him and I can see him going mad in the process, and ending up in an asylum. Writers love shit like that, and they would avoid killing the gays...sort of. Because Essek is definitely a queercoded character, even if he doesn't end up dating Caleb, still a very obviously gay guy. Killing him of will be a bury your gays thing, and will seriously mess up the fandom.  
However. I really hope they find a better way. We really don't need any more queercoded villains, dead or alive doesn't matter. I'd love to see him getting a Zuko style redemption arch.  
Would be fucking brilliant to see him and Caleb trying to create a much healthier and not corrupt Cerberus Assembly 2.0, using their past experiences to make sure this time its better. Kids are treated better, artefacts are studied in a better way and people don't get greedy in their research.  
But also a good redemption arch does take time, and I'm not sure if Essek has that. It's not something that happens quickly, you need to build up for it. 

Jester

I think she will probably learn Eldritch Blast soon. If the Traveller isn't a god, what makes him not a patron? Jester would probably accept a pact without thinking twice. In this case I think Fjord will go on a vendetta against him, but like what's more stereotypically capital p Paladin than deciding to fight a false god?

Yasha

Yasha just needs a hug really. And love.  
And to be at the table more.

Beau 

A the start she behaved like a 13 year old boy, now she acts more like a 17 year old boy. Definitely a development 😉 She is a sweet young character, and that's great. 

Caleb

I can see him preparing to sacrifice himself. Fighting Trent, fighting Essek, getting into some magical time bullshit that creates a paradox or destroys him in the process, fighting his younger self...basically the same thing. Would that be character development? Fuck no. Him healing and stepping into an authority position in his field without perpetuating abuse? Taking responsibility for his own mental health and emotional wellbeing? Fuck yes.  
I hope we get that.

Caleb/Fjord and Caleb/Caduceus 

I think these both could work out, if they wanted them to. Unlikely but not a bad scenario.

Jester/Caleb, Jester/Yasha and Jester/Fjord

Okay so I totally understand if Laura decides to go for one of these, and I can see why it would be appealing to Jester. However its the same old manic pixie dream girl and the brooding hero pair again. That's the most boring, sexist, overused trope ever. Its really not her job to fix them, and I think it'd really break her spirit in a way.  
She is very young, and deserves to explore the baby steps before she can commit to a person who has this type of emotional baggage.  
I think Fjord may be possible if he becomes more paladin like and less tortured warlock...maybe.  
Caleb and Jester tho? I think the gap is too big, and Caleb has too much baggage for this to ever become balanced. Or Jester would have to go through some dark dark drama, and I don't see that happening. If every character has a brutal trauma story then the whole thing becomes just too emotional and dark, there's no balance .

Caleb/Essek

Seriously, I think this would be a good choice if somehow they both manage to sort out their issues. Essek will have to face some repercussions for his acts and that would mean more emotional trauma for Caleb. Unless there's another plot twist and he actually was innocent all along.  
Also although this doesn't cancel out all the weirdly homophobic no homo bff thing Sam and Liam had going on during the other show but you know. I have no idea how people allowed that to air...its just bad. Liam could pull it together and fucking deliver a serious, non ironic happy ending. 

Beau/Jester

I think they are emotionally young the same way. On the emotional level Jester is a daydreaming teen girl, Beau is like a teenage (tom) boy...they would be on the same level.

Beau/Yasha

Same issue as Jester and Caleb. Beau is too wild and young, I don't think Yasha would really mesh well with that, she is still grieving. 

Caduceus/Fjord

I think this would be a good choice, they have chemistry between them. Caduceus is definitely another queercoded character, so I can see them choosing this if Travis agrees. I'm not sure he would tho, and I totally understand if he prefers not to.

Caduceus/Yasha

I know, I know. This is not a crack ship. Trust me. Welcome to rarepair hell.  
So. Many people do already headcanon Caduceus as trans, and I can totally imagine Talesin playing a closeted female character. In this scenario Yasha would be a perfect match tbh, they both have this melancholy, understanding of grief, but also soft and nature loving, and fiercely loyal side too. They would both fucking deserve a happy ending. 

Veth

Veth needs to get a divorce or decide what she is doing with her family. I don't think a divorce would be a bad ending for her, but I definitely can't see her developing new feelings at this point. If she fixes her marriage there needs to be a damn good reason for it, like something major needs to change between them. Emotionally, not just physically.


	2. Edit: for people who don't play rpgs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more on BBEs and strategic characters

So when you sit down to play dnd, no matter how rp heavy, at the end of the day its still a wargame.

One of the classic GM moves is the betrayal plot:

Step 1: set up final opponent as a pet/friendly pc/sidekick/parent figure/love interest/get them adopted by the party  
Step 2: get players attached and lull them into a false sense of security  
Step 3: if your players are naive enough, they will buff the poor helpless character with magic items, if not, use them to gather intel and plant traps  
Step 4: turn on them when they are at their most vulnerable 

This move is so classic, so well known I don't think an experienced player would fall for it. When they were saying 'it will hurt when we will have to kill him', this is what they meant. 

Because how well known this trick is, I don't think Matt would go for it, a redemption arch would be more creative. I'm kinda expecting a second plot twist, or using the classic move as a decoy, Essek being a red herring etc. I can also see him being mind controlled or manipulated into buffing the real enemy (probably Trent).

I dunno. Maybe the BBE is Kiri, turning out to be a powerful necromancer or something 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, shipping wars are so 2007, I'm not interested in starting a fight. None of this is dead serious, just an opinion. 
> 
> What do you folks think? You can reply to this nonsense 😂😂😂


End file.
